Norman Jayden
"You're not going to kill the anti-christ with a revolver, he's much too powerful for that." - Norman Jayden to Nathaniel. Agent Norman Jayden is one of the main protagonists in City of Robloxia Jayden is a dedicated and thorough member of the FBI, sent to help the police force with the investigation of the Origami Killer. He uses an experimental device called the (Added Reality Interface) ARI, which allows him to investigate crime scenes and analyze evidence in an efficient way. He also struggles against his addiction to a fictional drug called Triptocaine and withdrawal. Background As with most other characters in the game (excluding Scott Shelby), little to nothing is known about Jayden's life prior to the events of the game. He is sent by FBI headquarters in Washington, D.C. to help with the Origami Killer case. In addition to being an acclaimed FBI profiler, he also possesses a degree in criminal psychology. Jayden uses Triptocaine to counteract the effects of the ARI glasses but develops an addiction to it. It is unknown how he got the scar on his right cheek. Jayden's partner for most of the game is Carter Blake, the police lieutenant - who Jayden, throughout the game, will come to despise. Personality Jayden is an intelligent and dedicated FBI profiler who uses his wits instead of his instincts in order to solve crimes. He is also somewhat asocial and appears as if he is not completely used to socializing with others. He comes across as sympathetic, appearing to understand people due to his knowledge of psychology and is noticeably distraught if he is forced to kill someone. In the game, his only concern is saving Shaun Mars. In fact, if Shaun is saved (but not by him), then he will actually resign from the FBI (hinting a high level of sympathy for the boy). If Shaun drowns, Jayden's guilt and Triptocaine addiction will overwhelm him, killing him in Smoked Mirrors epilogue. Although Jayden is usually calm and restrained, he can have a bit of a temper and often lashes out at those who provoke him. Jayden is somewhat lonely; unlike the other characters, he doesn't seem to have any family or friends, nor does he have a love life. Jayden also seems to be a pianist, as evident in the episode "Jayden Blues". However, it is possible that he is simply assisted by his glasses as opposed to having any real talent. He is very experienced in fighting as he can kill Mad Jack and the Origami Killer quite easily without obtaining any bleeding or swelling wounds. Character Information Norman specializes in conducting forensic investigations with an experimental device called ARI. ARI's main hardware component is a pair of sunglasses, which acts as a type of transparent display. When looking at a crime scene through ARI's interface, relevant data and analysis is superimposed on the image of the crime scene above the relevant clues. Norman uses ARI to highlight relevant clues within a specified "pulse" radius. Norman also wears ARI's other hardware component, a glove, which allows him to interact with the virtual data displayed through the glasses. By simultaneously using these two items, ARI catalogues all the data and cross-references it with relevant databases, analyses it, and geo-locates it where applicable. ARI also has a recording feature that works as a video camera. When being worn, it records what the wearer of the sunglasses sees and stores it in its databases for future reference. Norman constantly reviews his clues and data that he has collected via ARI. With the local cops resentful of both his methods and his very presence, he struggles to piece together the evidence before it becomes too late for the next victim of the Origami Killer. Norman is addicted to Triptocaine, also known as Tripto, a powdery blue substance in a vial. Triptocaine is a drug Norman uses which was given to him by the distributors of his ARI glasses to combat the glasses' side effects, and it is currently unknown (and never entirely explained in the narration or otherwise) whether he is using it to counter-balance side-effects of overusing the ARI, or for some other purpose. Additionally, the true source of the symptoms (nosebleeds, paleness of complexion, internal pain, dizziness, bloodshot eyes, tremors, etc.) Norman experiences is left rather ambiguous - whether these symptoms are caused by the ARI or Triptocaine is left to individual speculation. Throughout the game, the player has the choice of whether to be complicit in Norman's addiction or steer him away from it in various circumstances as he tries to solve the case of the Origami Killer. However, twice in the game Jayden will take Triptocaine without the player's input. Biography During the Events of City of Robloxia Norman first appears in the 3rd episode of the series, "Crime Scene", in which he first meets Carter Blake and investigates the newest victim of the Origami Killer, Jeremy Bowles. He is later better introduced to the cops in "Welcome, Norman" where he meets Leighton Perry and first meets Ethan Mars (if he didn't take tripto, which he had the option of taking Triptocaine). He will then present his profile of the killer to Blake and Perry in the Kick Off Meeting, where his dispute with Blake initiates. Later, he and Blake go to Nathaniel's house where they have even more disputes. Blake begins to resort to police brutality against Nathaniel, which greatly irritates Norman...until Nathaniel pulls out a gun. Norman must then make his first major decision: whether to shoot or spare Nathaniel. Blake and Norman will discuss this decision in his next episode, "Covered Market". After the discussion, the suspect, Korda, will be confronted. He will run away as soon as he is confronted, and can either be caught or not by Norman depending on the succeeded or failed. If Korda was caught, he will be interrogated (to the point of no conviction) in "Police News". Regardless of whether Korda was caught or not, Grace Mars, in the same chapter, will tell the police that Ethan has once mentioned seeing "drowning bodies in the rain" senselessly. Norman and Blake go to Dupré - Ethan's psycharist in "Shrink and Punches". Regardless of Norman's actions and choices, Blake will successfully get the psychologist to reveal that Grace's claims about Ethan are true. Blake, much to Norman's annoyance and disagreement, will get every cop he can to go after Ethan, thinking he is the killer. Norman appears in "Fugitive", alongside Blake, trying to arrest Ethan. Madison Paige appears and helps Ethan escape from Norman and Blake. Ethan can get arrested if Madison is not quick enough. If Ethan is arrested, Norman will break him out in "Under Arrest". Before Under Arrest and/or after Fugitive, Norman will review the evidence and find a connection to Mad Jack (Jackson Nivelle), and if Ethan evaded arrest, Norman will be seen in his room, suffering from Triptocane withdrawal. Norman can resist or take Triptocane. He then confronts Mad Jack, but he is unwilling to cooperate or help, so Norman uses ARI to look around Jack's place. He finds a human skull; Jack immediately reveals a gun and trains it directly onto Norman's head. If Norman fails to escape gunpoint, he will be shot by Mad Jack and die. If he succeeds and wins the ensuing fight, he will now hold Jack at gunpoint. He will get a confession out of Mad Jack that he did buy a car from "a guy" and that he later got that guy a new car with false plates, and that this was a cash transaction, no questions asked. He will also reveal that he was supposed to tell a guy named Paco Mendez about the car once it was finished. As Norman is about to arrest Jack, his Triptocaine addiction will kick in and his vision will start to blur. Norman now has the choice to give in and use the Triptocaine he has in one of his pockets. This will allow him to arrest Mad Jack, thus ending the chapter. If he fails, he will drop the Triptocaine vial and will be knocked out by Mad Jack. He awakes as his car is about to be dropped into a crusher, and he must escape from the car before it gets crushed. If he fails to escape, he will die; if he succeeds, he will fight Mad Jack, and one of them will be killed. Continuing on the lead Mad Jack gave him, he will enter the Blue Lagoon in "Fish Tank" to interrogate Paco. Whilst he is walking up there, Madison Paige will walk past him if she survived in "The Doc". The Origami Killer kills Paco; then, once Norman arrives, he will fight the killer in disguise. If he fails too many times, he will die. If he succeeds at enough of them, he will live, but the killer will get away. If Ethan is arrested for the first time in "On the Loose" and Norman is still alive, he will break Ethan out in "Under Arrest". If Ethan is arrested the second time, Norman will look at him with a sad look and leave him in prison. Also, if Ethan is arrested and Norman is killed before this, Ethan will remain in prison for the rest of the game. In "Solving the Puzzle," Norman will be completely disgruntled by the size of the puzzle, and the player must try to use ARI to get as many clues as possible to find the Origami Killer's identity. He can either: *Fail to solve the puzzle by giving up. *Solve the puzzle. *Accuse Carter Blake of being the killer; this accusation is false, and will result in the player being treated as if Norman had failed the puzzle. *Spend too much time in ARI and die of the ARI addiction. He will start to bleed and eventually die. Norman can also be called by Madison Paige in "Killer's Place" and informed of the address. Note that he cannot be called if he is killed before this. If Norman is alive and has found the correct location, he will go to the killer's location (The Old Warehouse). The results of this chapter depend on whether he went alone, and whether Madison and/or Ethan made it. *'Goes alone:' He will save Shaun, but then he fights Scott Shelby, in which either Norman or Scott will die. *'Goes with Ethan:' Ethan is confronted by Scott, and before he shoots him, Norman appears and fights him at the conveyor belt, in which one of them will die. Ethan must save Shaun. *'Goes with Madison:' Norman appears with Madison and asks if she found Shaun. Before they save him, Norman is knocked out by Scott, who tries to kill Madison, but she flees and they fight around the docks. Then Norman must save Shaun. If Madison survives the fight, Norman appears and shoots Scott. If Madison is killed, Norman leaves with Shaun safely. Alternatively, Madison is choked to death by Scott and Norman goes to the conveyor belt to fight him. Norman will either win the fight and kill Scott then save Shaun, or he will lose the fight and be killed. (Shaun also dies in this case.) *'Goes with Ethan and Madison:' Ethan saves Shaun while Norman fights Scott. After the fight, Madison will have to attempt to get into the warehouse to warn Ethan about the police force; if she fails, you play as Ethan and exit the warehouse, where he is tragically shot to death in front of his son. Endings Norman has the second most possible endings (4) of any character (behind Ethan, who has 7 endings). Here they are from worst to best. *'Smoked Mirrors' - Norman and an off-screen voice discuss his guilt over not saving Shaun in one of the ARI-simulated environments. The voice warns Norman about abusing Triptocaine, and tells him that the drug may have affected him more than he realizes. The voice is revealed to be a copy of Norman himself, either the same one as seen in Uploaded, or a hallucination created by Norman's addiction. The scene ends with Norman lying on the floor around several empty Triptocaine vials as he dies of an overdose. * Uploaded - Blake and Perry discuss Norman's funeral, which Blake happily refuses to attend. Blake tries on Norman's ARI glasses and is shocked to find Norman himself within the virtual space, suggesting that the ARI system copied, recreated and manifested Norman's persona since he used it so much, and will watch Blake even after death. *'Case Closed' - Norman will be hailed as a hero for his saving of Shaun Mars. Later, he can be seen flushing a vial of Tripto down the toilet and having hallucinations of tiny digital tanks preparing to shoot him, showing that the ARI may have caused permanent damage to his brain. *'Resignation'- Norman, disappointed over his inability to find the killer despite Shaun's survival, resigns from the FBI. Though he is offered to keep his ARI glasses as they're being decommissioned, he refuses, stating that the device is "a little too compelling." Norman now is able to live a normal life after resigning from the FBI. Quotes * "Agent Norman Jayden, FBI." * "Blake, I've had just about enough of your shit! You've been chasing this guy for what, two years, and what have you caught, huh? Nothing! Abso-fuckin-lutely nothing!" * "Your VAST experience hasn't prevented 8 victims from being murdered!" * "Enough fucking around! Now you're gonna tell me about the man with the blue car!" * "Oh shit, Jack. Ain't nothing to it, just a little bit of self defense. Page 1 of the police manual: kill or be killed!" * "I prefer to have all the information before I make a decision. I try to make rational choices when possible." * "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were a tough guy. A street cop who's been through the mill. I didn't think you'd scare so easily." * "Mars is not the Origami Killer, I'd stake my life on it." * "I haven't the faintest fuckin' idea." * "God damn rain, I'm soaking wet." * "Jeez, won't this rain ever let up?! I'm not coming here for vacation, that's for goddamn sure!" * "Just say you're gonna save your son." * "Blake, if you've got a better plan, I'm willing to listen! Don't be shy, I'm all ears!" * "Do you like fireworks, Jack? 'Cause I'll bet them gas tanks are gonna blow up REAL nice." * "We'll just say it was an accident, or rather, I'll say it was an accident 'cause you won't really be able to talk, will ya, Jack?" * "I seem to spend most of my time getting the shit kicked outta me." * "I'll end up a basket-case if things keep going like this. That bastard nearly broke my neck!" * "We've only got a few more hours left to save Shaun Mars. There has to be a God damn clue somewhere! It's probably staring me in the face. This kid's gonna die and I'm goin' round in circles!" * "Blake, you are an unbalanced, psychopathic asshole!" * "I want to save Shaun Mars just as much as you do, but that doesn't give me all rights! So you're going to stop this shit right now!" * "Watch my lips, asshole, 'cause I got no time to translate! Did Paco know the guy? Yes or no?" * "Next I'm gonna blow a hole in your face. Now spill! All of it!" * "Lt. Blake is gonna leave our planet right now and return to the Realm of Shadows. Creature of Darkness, I do beseech you to return to the Realm of Shadows and leave our Nathaniel in peace." * "You're not gonna kill the Anti-Christ with the revolver, Nathaniel, he's much too powerful for that." * "Perhaps I can help you to remember. If we find out that you sold the car to the man we're looking for, you're looking at some pretty sold time inside, Jacky-boy." * "Lt. Blake? I'm Agent Norman Jayden from the FBI. I stopped by your office this morning, they told me you'd be here." * (About Blake.) "FUCK! That asshole has gone too far this time." * "That bastard is gonna beat a confession out of Mars, he just wants a culprit even if it's the wrong guy." * "That is NOT the way it's gonna go! I'm gonna tell the whole story to Captain Perry." * (To Perry about Ethan.) "GODDAMN, ETHAN MARS IS INNOCENT! WE HAVE TO KEEPING LOOKING FOR SHAUN MARS IF WE WANNA FIND HIM ALIVE!!!" * "The watch they give for promotion to lieutenant! The killer is a cop!" * "I need it, I need it now, I'm going to die if I resist." * (To Blake) "Show me your gold watch." * "I'm gonna flush it down the toliet." * "I'm looking for Paco....."